Back To The Future
by Rhianna41
Summary: How season 3 would go if it were up to me :D


**Pretty-young-thing-**

**Glee Season 3 Episode 01 – Back To The Future**

**Chapter 1- Back to school**

"_Ready? Ok_!"

Cheerios, "I'm_ sexy, I'm cute,_

_I'm popular to boot,_

_I'm bitching great hair,_

_The boys all love to stare,_

_I'm wanted, I'm hot,_

_I'm everything you're not,_

_I'm pretty, I'm cool,_

_I dominate this cool,_

_Who am I?_

_Just guess!_

_Guys want to touch my chest!_

_I'm rocking, I smile,_

_Some people think I'm vile,_

_I'm flying I jump,_

_U can look but don't you hump,_

_I'm dangerous, I roar,_

_I swear I'm not a whore,_

_We cheer and we lead,_

_We act like we're on speed!_

_Hate us cos' we're beautiful,_

_Well we don't like you either!_

_We're cheerleaders!_

_We are cheerleaders!_

"Tacky! Just tacky!" Coach Sylvester yelled through her bull horn. "Take a break!"

I watched as Santana and Brittany skipped off the field after Cheerios practice. It was just so sucky of them to go waddling back to Coach Sylvester. Me? Ha. I was never going back. Not to Cheerios or the Glee Club. In the past year and especially in these holidays, a lot has changed and I have opened up to things that I never saw before.

The pink hair, the nose ring, the Ryan Seacrest tattoo, they were all just ways of expressing what I was feeling and who I am. The past 2 years have been tough. I got pregnant and had a bastard baby, the whole commotion with Puck, Finn and Sam. God, I'm so sick of boys, they cause so much trouble. That's exactly what I told Britt and San the other day, when they cornered me after cheerios practice and tried to bring me back. I'm kicking boys and polyester outfits out of my life.

They weren't the only ones who had tried to bring me back. Rachel and a few of the other Glee Club members including had tried to convince me to come back to Glee Club. It's not the people keeping me away from Glee Club and Cheerios, it's all of the drama that comes with it. I don't care about being popular anymore and I don't care about what people think. I have real friends now, ones that like me for who I am.

We call ourselves the 'Skanks".

The Skanks get me, they don't care about popularity, or boys or any of that shit that I got caught up in. I wasted 2 years of my life. But now its senior year and I finally realize who I am.

I still go by the name Quinn, nothing changed when I went through the whole Lucy Caboosey phase and nothing has changed now even though everything else has.

Don't think I don't notice the strange looks I get as I walk down the hallways, I am used to people parting for me, but not in the way that they do now.

The only person's glares that I notice are Puckerman's. He can get you knocked up and make you gain 10 pounds, but for some strange reason I always had a soft spot for him, he could

easily charm his way into my life. When he walked past and he looked at me, it wasn't like other people's glares, looking me like I am some sort of freak, it was more of an 'I miss you' and an 'I accept you for who you are' type of look. But like I said, I am not taking notice of boys now.

I walked past the show choir room and a few of the glee clubbers including Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams were sitting in their practicing. As I walked past I saw out of the corner of my eyes their heads turn and stare at me.

I pushed through all of the people and out into the school parking lot. I turned left and headed for the bleachers. I slipped under to find my Skanks all waiting for me.

"Hey Skanks," I squeezed out as I was chewing gum.

"Hey Quinn," they all replied.

I lit a ciggie and slipped it into my mouth, puffing out the smoke into ringlets out of the corner of my mouth.

I was walking down the hallway, nothing geeks avoiding my eyes, my extremely muscular arms dangling alone, after Lauren Zizes broke my heart.

She was the one that got away. I fell head over heels for her and she let me down. Afraid that glee would bring down her rep. Cheap.

Lauren pulled me up after class and dumped me. It was weird. I have been dumped by tonnes of chicks, whether it was for cheating on them or sexting another hot chick, I had never really been dumped and given the talk, usually the chicks that dump me just storm off or hit me. It was way more painful than a slap in the face.

The only other girl in this school that I had actually had some sort of feelings for other than using them for the bodies or popularity, was Quinn Fabray.

I knocked her up nearly 2 years ago and we have had an on and off relationship, but I never really stopped loving her, I am just not very good at showing my feelings. I lash out and toss a geek into the dumpster.

She didn't know and well no one did, but I had got a tattoo on my left shoulder that said, 'Beth', the name of my beautiful daughter. No one knew either that I thought about her every day, my daughter and that I love her and I hope she knows her dad loves her.

Over the Summer Quinn had turned badass, dyed her hair pink, got a tattoo and nose piercing, it was actually kind of hot. Every time I see her time freezes.

I still love her. I worked it out the other day after Lauren broke up with me and I walked into Quinn. I freezed up and got butterflies in my stomach and felt that weird tingling feeling. I think I was blinded by the thought of touching Laurens' knockers that I forgot how much I loved Quinn.

And now Quinn has quit glee club and given up on dating. But I wanted to tell her, that I still love her and actually love her for who she is and that I am willing to change for her.

As per usual I headed to the nurse's room. This morning was double maths. I hadn't attended a maths lesson in over 3 years. I wasn't going to go and break my record.

I walked in, told the nurse hadn't slept in a week and as usual she let me lie down and sleep for half the day.

I had a weird dream where I serenaded Quinn with a hot cover of Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul out on the football field and she fell into my arms and head over heels in love with me again.

I woke up at lunch break and walked out looking smoking, flexing my guns and silently singing the lyrics of Beautiful Soul.

"_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

Our video had reached over 20,000 views on YouTube. The 'Kiss that Missed' was a hit. It might have stuffed up our chances of winning Nationals but it had sure turned my life the right way round again.

I was back with Rachel again and I couldn't have been happier. It was our senior year and we were finally together again. Rachel and I had literally had our ups and downs, been on and off for nearly the past 2 years, but even when I was dating Quinn or Santana or any other girl, I was always thinking of Rachel. And then she started dating that Jesse kid and I spent a few months -

Pursuing Rachel and not hiding my feelings or her. Just before Regional's we got back together again after Jesse left her and transferred back to Carmel High. We last for a while. We dated all summer. It wasn't until the sectionals after the holidays that we started having problems again and eventually broke up again at Christmas. Not long after that I started dating Quinn again and Rachel kept trying to get back together with me. By the time I realized I wanted to be with Rachel again she had moved on. She wasn't dating anyone she had just moved on. And then we reached nationals and we went to New York. The City of Love. And that's exactly what it was for us. We kissed at the end of our first song while performing at nationals, so naturally we lost, but like I said, it was worth it.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking down the Hallway. After only about 30 seconds of walking I felt the all too familiar cold burn of 3 slushies in my face. Luckily I had the best girlfriend in the world to take care of me after a slushie facial.

I caught up with Rachel, berry slushie still slopping down my face a couple of minutes after the spa treatment. She gave me that twinkling smile and took me into the toilets and cleaned me up. I told you. Best girlfriend ever took take care of me after the almost daily spa treatment.

We walked hand in hand down the school corridor. Once again we were the school's 'it' couple. Everyone knew that Finchel (our ship name) were re-united. It wasn't surprising I mean like I said, our 'Kiss that Missed' video had over 20,000 hits.

I was walking down the school corridor hand in hand with my cute, tall boyfriend Finn Hudson. We were back together again! I find I am happiest whenever I am dating Finn, because I know he can always make me smile.

My hands and Finn's hands were sticky from the slushie I had wiped off his face after those Neanderthal hockey heads had given Finn the slushie facial of the year. I was happy to clean it off him though; I mean I was his girlfriend after all.

I loved to just think that. I, Rachel Berry, am once again, Finn Hudson's girlfriend. It's hard to believe only just over a year and a half ago, dating Finn was a complete fantasy and I had to work really hard for him to even look at me.

A lot had changed over the past couple of years and I was so excited for senior year!

Most of all I was looking forward to Glee Club! New Directions came 12th last year in the Nationals in New York. We kind of blew our chances when Finn and I kissed halfway through our performance. Of course we had no chance after that, I knew it. I let love overcome me, something that usually wouldn't happen, but Finn seems to have some sort of spell over me. What we did was highly unprofessional but this year, Finn and I are back together and Glee is my main focus!

Our first task was to recruit new members. Unfortunately, Sam with his money problems, his dad had to get a job way out of town so he had to leave, Quinn quit and so did Lauren Zizes. But we don't need to worry, we always figure out ways to bring new members to us.

Who knows, maybe we will perform a number from a Broadway musical! Of course, Finn and I would take the leads, it would be great and I am sure my amazing talent would bring some enthusiastic members!

Maybe Kurt will convince Blaine to transfer from the Warblers! That would be great! Then Blaine would be the second openly gay student at this school.

Finn and I walked into the choir room to find Artie, Mike and Tina in there practicing.

"Wow Guys! It is so very good to see that some others are thinking ahead like me and getting in some practice before our first Glee Club rehearsal! Bravo!" I smiled looking around.

I pulled at each end's of my Warblers tie. Straightened my blazer and combed my hair. Ready for another school day. A school day at Dalton Academy, while Kurt will be a McKinley.

Kurt had been talking to me about it for a while and I was honestly considering it. I mean, it did make sense for me to transfer to McKinley High. I missed Kurt. I still saw him in the morning when we had a coffee and then after school and on the weekends. But I want more. When it comes to Kurt I am kind of selfish. I want more of him. I want to see him during the day like I used to at Dalton. I want to sit in class with him, hold hands under the desk until the teacher notices and as much as I love the Warblers, I would really love to join the New Directions.

I slung my bag over my back and walked out of the door. I walked all of the way to the corner café where I was meeting Kurt as I always did. He stood out as soon as I walked in. Wearing red skinny jeans and a leather jacket, sitting at a corner table, legs crossed. He had two coffees at the table, so I walked past the counter guessing that the second was for me. We knew each other's coffee orders.

"Hey Wildcat," I grinned at my boyfriend.

Kurt tipped up his head and smiled; the he did his little head dance and said, "Hey Beau!"

I took a sip from my coffee.

"So, "said Kurt, "I am sitting here and you are sitting there. You look adorable by the way! But you are still in your Warblers uniform and it is the first day back at school and you still haven't made a decision. "

"Well I can't just up and leave them. They are my friends. But I have been thinking about it," I replied, grinning.

"Ok," said Kurt. "Pros and cons about you being at Dalton and me being at Mckinley. If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors."

"That's true," said Blaine.

"And I'm just not sure our budding love can survive that," replied Kurt.

"Let me get this straight. I can't stay at Dalton because you are afraid that I'm gonna beat you at sectionals," Blaine said cheekily.

"No, no, I'm afraid that I'm gonna beat you and I know what that does to you when I win," replied Kurt.

They sat there laughing and then Blaine took Kurt's hand and told him that he loved him.

Kurt wanted Blaine to move to McKinley so badly and it was because he loved him too, but he still appreciated Blaine opening up and telling him that he loved him.

I was skipping down the hallway, my unicorn backpack swinging on my back and my floppy red hat on top of my head. I started humming Britney's hit 'Oops, I Did It Again' in my head. Britney was my new idol, apart from Santana. She taught me that I am more talented than anyone else in this school, even Rachel berry. Maybe she has a better voice, but she can't dance and sing at the same time like me and now I know the whole alphabet! Mr. Schue taught me!

I had rejoined the Cheerios with Santana, but Quinn had quit and turned badass over the summer, she's like the jolly rancher that fell out of the ash tray. So when I reached my locker, I switched my floppy red hat for my high pony. I wonder who created McDonalds'. Maybe it was a guy called Mac Donald.

I closed my locker, holding my scrapbook of pictures of my cat, Lord Tubbington. I take it to everyone lesson, it cheered me up and inspired me whenever I was upset, like when I thought that Santa wasn't real anymore. Don't worry, I know now that that is just a rumor, Santa is real!


End file.
